bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Archairus Godesses - Earth
''ARCHAIRUS GODDESSES - EARTH Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their mind is broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra WILL PUBLISH ONE GODDESS' FORM PER DAY! ANY NERFS/BUFFS/COMMENTS/RECOMMENDATIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK''. Garde - 5*, 6*, 7* '''Wrath Floral Garde '-' ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ “Oh how I longed to see the battlefield… Why don’t we start a massacre…?”' “Would you restrain yourself from using your false kindness in my presence…? Do not think I need your help.” A potent goddess that was once sealed with a Divine Intention with other goddesses. After freeing herself from the lock, Garde went on a destructive rampage that started a blood rain after slaying countless gods and humans. Soon, an otherworldly disciple of the raging magma appeared before her, with a massive blade surging with savage fires, Garde simply smiled upon her arrival, before digging poisonous rose plants into the earth, ready to attack this blazed flame-wielder.' ' Leader Skill: '''Rose Torrent Slightly fills BB gauge overtime and doubles HP recovery when healing. '''BB: '''Wrath Of Roses ' 20 combo Earth and Light on all enemies and boost Attack for three turns for all Earth units. '''Scarlet Floral Garde - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ “Being of flesh… Know that I devoured numberless lives of your kind. Do not underestimate my powers.” ' “This feeling of energy… Hmmm… Are these the souls of fallen warriors empowering me?”' “My roses are as ferocious as ever… You! Sacrifice yourself for the help I have offered…!” A potent goddess that was once sealed with a Divine Intention with other goddesses. After freeing herself from the lock, she went on a destructive rampage that prompted a disciple from another world to intervene. Even though the latter had invoked ungodly magma flows to the fallen goddess, Garde proved to be too strong for the former disciple. Having the urge to retreat, the disciple underestimated Garde’s abilities. She sent out blood-soaked rose vines to pursue the former, finally reaping the fire angel’s life. Then, a familiar heat of energy struck the raging goddess, there, across her, stood a monstrosity with horrifying magic in her hand, ready to slay the renowned Goddess of Nature. Leader Skill: 'Rose Uproar Fills BB gauge overtime, doubles HP recovery when healing, and boosts Heart Crystals and Battle Crystals drop rate. '''BB: '''Victory Garden ' ''' 20 combo Earth and Light attack on all enemies and boosts ATK and DEF for all units for three turns. '''SBB: '''Slayer Of Gaia ' 25 combo powerful Earth, Light on all enemies and greatly heals HP for all allies as well as reducing enemy’s DEF. '''Apocalypse Rose Garde - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ “Though you think you are superior to have summoned the Reaper of Lives… You are but nothing to me.” “'' ''"Tch… I shall retrieve what was rightfully mine! I needn’t your help!” '' ''“She was powerful… but foolish!” As she turned her head back to the familiar deity behind her, Garde knew that all the lives she reaped, all the chaos she fabricated finally took its toll, she knew that her time was near. Rising from the ground with massive roots and vines feeding all of life’s energy into her, Garde attacked this familiar divinity before her. She foresaw her death, but nevertheless, her avaricious psyche will never waver. Days passed as blood spilled onto the warpath, until the rose-clad lioness fell cold, the divine being that defeated Garde hoped for all the lives she took to be restored into their own body, only to realize that this was Garde’s final act. “You may take my life, but you will never take ones that I have reaped… For I am no Goddess of Nature, yet I am the Goddess of Death.” nevertheless, Garde founded her death to be rather satisfying as she watched the blood-dripping skies… feeling her energy retrieved by her slayer. Leader Skill: Infernal Rose Largely fills BB gauge overtime, doubles HP recovery when healing, and 80% boost to ATK for all units when opponent uses BB. Extra Skill: Apollyon Verdure Adds element that weakens the foe in BB/SBB/UBB for two turns after using SBB and decently fills OD gauge if a status ailment is inflicted when Belladonna Glaive is equipped. Belladonna Glaive ''' The crimson-layered spear that was once used to sever the lives of many, Garde, the forbidden goddess of the Archairus heavens once used this massive weapon to sink into the very soul of her victims, only for that very essence to be ripped out forcefully using restrained magic. The soul of that user is then used to enhance Garde’s carnivorous roses to fulfill its insatiable hunger for divine souls of the living. The authentic glaive itself was founded stuck in a hill abundant of life. It was said that a researcher laid his finger on that ancient weapon, only for it to reduce into nothing but dust. Then, an atrocious red mist started flooding the area, and all nature in that region perished. Be that as it may, this replica had touched the tip of the spear’s true powers, granting the wielder immense gift to enhance their own mystical powers through a terrible price. BB: '''Cosmos Horror 19 combo Earth, Light and Dark on all enemies and greatly heals and boosts max HP for all allies for one turn, boosts critical hit damage, and probable paralyze or curse effect for all units’ BB/SBB/UBB and normal attacks. SBB: Atrocity 22 combo powerful Earth, Light, and Dark on all enemies, fully heals HP for all allies for one turn, and greatly boosts max HP of all allies for three turns, largely boosts critical damage, and adds Injury or Weak during Spark. UBB: My Time Is Near... 30 combo massive Earth, Light, Dark on all enemies and fully heals HP for all allies, boosts critical hit damage, and boosts critical hit rate for male units by 65% for one turn, and reduces damage taken for female units by 65% for one turn